


Care For a Massage?

by PocketPrompto



Series: Diary of a Wimpy King [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Multi, Polyamory, Some angst, massage gone wrong, noctis just wants to have a good weekend, slightly insecure noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Noctis wants to hang out at Galdin Quay for the weekend but a bad massage leads to a not so great time!





	Care For a Massage?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I wrote my very first FFXV fic! I hope you guys enjoy this silly little thing I thought of. I plan on making more of this type of fic where it's basically Noct's POV and he's writing these journal entries which will be shown at the top, and then it goes into detail about his day and what happened, etc etc. 
> 
> It is not beta read but I did my best to scan for errors and such!

**Entry # 32**

Everything was _fine_.

Well, if fine meant snapping at your boyfriends all day and nearly making Prompto cry.

Okay so maybe things _weren’t_ fine but it wasn’t my fault!

….Okay so maybe it was. I’ll just tell you what happened, how about that?

We had just finished up a really hard fucking hunt at the Balouve Mines and we were caked in dirt, grime, goblin guts, and a bunch of other crap I don’t even want to think about so naturally, being the smart and amazing leader I am, I came up with the brilliant idea to use our hard earned gil and take a couple of days off in Galdin Quay. Fishing, fine dining, _soft beds, baby!_ The others weren’t so thrilled though. But after I put on that Lucis Caelum charm though, I was able to convince the others that a couple days in Galdin would do us all good!

I even went ahead and responsibly decided that we could do a few hunts from Coctura while we stayed there to help make up some of the gil we were spending AND save the resort from their monster and daemon infestation. A win/win, if you will. Except of course, Prompto just had to have the spectacular idea of getting a massage to start our day. For me? That was the beginning of the end.

Whatever that crap massager guy or whatever you call them did to me, it really fucking hurt. But I knew if I tried to back out of the hunt, Ignis would’ve thought I was lying and making them do all the work. Which, to be fair, sounds like something I would do but in this case my back really did hurt! Anyways, I had to just go ahead and get the hunts done. Sooner that happened, sooner I could get back to the hotel and just sleep it off. But nooooo, things aren’t always that fucking easy.

I got my ass handed to me on the beach and got into a huge fucking shouting match with Gladio, which ended in Prompto almost crying and Ignis probably wanting to flay me alive but once they found out the real reason, it all kind of resolved itself and I finally got to sleep in a real bed.

Halle-fucking-lujah.

~~~~~

“Noct, need I remind you that the reason we were even hunting this Aramusha was to pay for the last time you had a ‘great idea’,” Ignis asked, his hand already pressed against his temples to quell his inevitable migraine.

“Actually, yeah, can you remind me again? I think I’ve forgotten since the last time you told me...and the last time. And the last time,” Noct answered with his trademark shit eating grin. It was immediately knocked out of place when Gladio’s hand connected with the back of his head in a scolding, yet not so firm, smack.

“Knock it off, Prince Charmless. It’s late, we’re tired, we’re starving, and there’s no way Ignis is gunna drive us all the way down to coast. We’re going back to camp,” Gladio said with an air of finality that told Noctis if he even tried to argue, it probably wouldn’t have ended well for him.

With a petulant _humph!_ and a cross of his arms, Noct stalked back to the haven. It was only a few hundred feet away and the glowing blue sigils and campfire could be distinctly seen. Ever the optimist, Prompto quickly hurried to his sulking boyfriend’s side and gave his cheek a quick peck.

“Hey buddy, maybe after a good night’s sleep we can convince Iggy to go to Galdin tomorrow morning! Whaddya say?,” the glowing ball of sunshine smiled, the smallest hint of _Please don’t make a scene and make everyone pissy tonight_ evident in his bright blue eyes.

Never one to want to ever hurt the gunslinger, Noctis let out a long suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_ , but I’m going fishing ALL DAY tomorrow, got it?” Prompto laughed and wrapped his arm around Noctis’s waist as they walked up the small stone ramp to the haven.

“Of course you are, dude.”

~~~~

“Two hunts, Your Highness. If you wish to stay in Galdin Quay for the weekend then that is the price you must pay,” Ignis said wearily as he packed up the small stove and clean utensils from breakfast. They had been having this conversation all morning, Noctis even going so far as to wake when Ignis did so he could pester him while he prepared their meal.

Noct whined and pouted as he attempted his best kicked puppy look. Ignis merely stared down at him and adjusted the glasses on his face. “That may work with Prompto but you, my dear, have much to learn,” he said, carrying his cooking items down to the regalia.

“Ughhh fiiiiiiiiiine, two hunts! But only two!,” Noct called after him, then he grabbed the folded up camp chairs and banished them to the armiger. It was easier than physically carrying them. At least, that’s what Noct said. Ignis said it was a horrible misuse of his magic but that didn’t stop Noct from doing it anyways. In fact, it only made him do it more.

When they reached the car and loaded the camping supplies in the trunk, Ignis leveled Noct with one his patented glares whilst he watched the prince pull the chairs from his armiger and set them rather precariously in the regalia. Noctis sighed and pulled them back out and arranged then more to Ignis’ liking which rewarded him a hum of agreement from his advisor. Once Gladio and Prompto came back with the tent and cooler and that was all loaded into the regalia’s spacious holdings, Ignis turned to the three of them and sighed. Despite the minimal cleanup they had managed to do the night before with water bottles and rags, they all were in desperate need of a shower and laundry services.

“His Highness has agreed to do two hunts whilst down at the Quay, so I do believe it is in our best interests to rest at the resort for two days. If we finish the hunts today, that gives us all of tomorrow for a little well deserved R&R. I assume you two are amenable to this idea?”

Gladio grumbled something about camping being fine at the same time that Prompto threw his fist in the air and exclaimed, “Woohoo! Bathtime!”

Noctis grinned and gave his advisor a kiss to the check before he slid into the backseat next to his Shield.

“Thanks Iggy!”

Ignis rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the fond smirk he wore as he got into the driver’s seat. After a quick seat belt check, the four were off and heading towards the coast. Prompto babbled animatedly about all the neat pictures he was excited to take, while Ignis indulged in his conversation and laid a few precious kisses on the gunman’s knuckles as he drove. That earned him an adorably red and flustered Prompto. Meanwhile, Noctis was already half asleep in the backseat and his body was half slumped over Gladio’s side. Gladio nudged him off but the petulant prince clung to him even tighter.

“You slept all night, kid. How are you possibly still tired?,” the Shield asked. He gave in and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, who let out a soft sigh of content.

“I must’ve slept wrong or somethin’ because my back started hurting and I ended up tossing and turning the last few hours. Plus I had to wake up at the ass crack o’ dawn to get Iggy to agree to come here.”

“Well if you went to bed at a decent hour, Your Highness, then waking up early wouldn’t be so bad. I do it every morning and yet I’m plenty well rested,” Ignis remarked as his eyes flicked up to give Noct a stare in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah! Iggy gets all the beauty sleep. I mean have you _seen_ his face?!” Prompto said then turned back in his seat to look at his boyfriends in the back.

“Thank you, darling” Ignis smiled.

Noct huffed in annoyance at the conversation that was disrupting his sleep but his eyes stayed closed nonetheless.

“You sure it’s from camping and not from your scar?” Gladio ignored the two lovebirds up front, his concerned face turned to Noctis only. Noctis shifted a bit uncomfortably at the mention of his scar and waved it off.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I can tell the difference. This is just pain from all the damn camping we’ve been doing. We need new mats for under our sleeping bags. The ones we have now suck.”

“I’ll make a note to purchase some new padding then, Your Highness. Perhaps then we can continue to camp at no cost, rather than these extravagant hotels you insist on staying at every other day,” Ignis commented from the front. “Ah, we’ve arrived.”

Noct decided to let his comment go --for now-- and instead he cracked open an eye and looked to his left, where he saw the coast come into view.

“Smell that? That’s the open ocean, baby!” Prompto laughed and pulled his camera out to snap a few shots of the resort from a distance.

Galdin Quay truly was a beautiful place. From the winding mountain road down to the the actual white sands, crystal blue waters, and Angelgard in the background it was no wonder it was such a popular tourist attraction. And a very _expensive_ one at that. A fact that Ignis was sure to keep reminding Noctis of so long as they were there. Ignis soon pulled the regalia into one of the few parking spots left and before he could even shut off the engine, Noctis had jumped over the doors and made a beeline for the beach. He was quickly snatched up by his shirt collar however, and Gladio’s meaty hand tugged back until Noctis nearly collided into his chest.

“Nuh uh, princess. First we check in, then we take the hunts. Fishing’s gunna have to wait until tomorrow. Don’t forget your promise to Ignis,” the Shield said before he had to practically drag Noct, who wore a frown and crossed arms, down the pier and towards the hotel. While Ignis, who was the only obvious choice as to who would hold onto all their gil, dealt with room preparations Gladio was the one to talk to Coctura and acquire their hunts. That left Noctis and Prompto to wander the area.

“Hey Noct, check it out!,” the blond shouted while he pointed to a small poster. “You can get complimentary massages here! Think it’ll help your back?”

Noctis walked over and examined the poster with a skeptical eye, but then shrugged. “Worth a shot. ‘S free, right? What harm could it do?”

The nearby masseuse had heard their exchange and he took that opportunity to wander over to the duo, a smile on his face.

“Welcome to Galdin Quay! Care for a massage?,” the attendant asked.

Noctis thought the guy look entirely too fake but Prompto nudged him towards the small white massage tables that lined the upper deck.

“Go on! It’s the perfect way to relax before we have to go on our hunts today. I’ll be right here, bud,” he said, flashing a reassuring smile to his best friend.

Noctis sighed softly but looked to the masseuse and gave him a fake smile in return. He followed him towards the small table and followed his instructions, which had him laying on his stomach with his arms bent at the elbows while his cheek rested against them. The attendant started off gentle and his hands began their ministrations at Noctis’ lower back. Noctis shifted a bit, but when the masseuse applied more pressure, something clicked painfully and Noctis couldn’t stop himself. He gasped in pain and quickly shot off the bed, gripping his lower back.

“Oh dear! Are you alright? Did I press down too hard?,” the attendant asked worriedly, but Noctis gritted his teeth together and held up an apologetic hand at the man.

“N-Nah, ahhh, I’m just...I’ve got a sensitive back.”

“I can be more gentle if you’d like-”

“No, No, that’s fine, thanks anyways,” Noctis said and carefully limped his way back to his best friend. Every step he took caused pain to shoot up his back and down into his calves, which made practically every movement unbearable.

“Woah! Noct, you okay buddy?,” Prompto asked, his attention having been on his camera during that whole exchange. He rushed to his best friend’s side and put a hand over the one Noct held behind his back. Noctis winced and pulled back then shook his head.

“Nnn, it’s fine, Prom. Don’t worry about it okay?”

“There you two are! Been lookin’ all over for you guys. Iggy got the room and I snagged us a couple monster hunts so we don’t have to be out all night waitin’ for daemons. You guys ready to go?,” Gladio asked. He leaned against the Mother of Pearl’s small bar area while Ignis, who was by his side, held out a couple of water bottles to the younger boys.

“Highness? Are you alright? You appear to be in pain,” Ignis frowned when he saw the state Noctis appeared to be in.

“I’m fine,” Noctis gritted out before he pulled away from Prompto’s grip and attempted to walk on his own.

“Are you sure? Cuz you sounded pretty bad to-” Prompto started.

“I said I’m fine!,” Noctis snapped at the blond.

“Let’s go do these hunts and come back to the hotel.” Prompto paled from Noctis outburst, but he gulped back the pain and put a smile on his freckled face.

“You got it, Noct!”

~~~~

“Noct! Pay attention!”

Noctis could barely hear Gladio’s voice over the loud throbbing in his own head, a result of all the pain his back has had to endure during these two gruesome hunts. In all fairness, the first one wasn’t too bad. They had to slay 5 ruby shears along the coast and with Gladio’s two-handed sword at the ready, they took care of that one pretty quickly. The second hunt however, had the four severely overmatched. Well, they wouldn’t have been if Noctis didn’t hang back or get knocked to the ground with every swipe of a seadevil tail. He was just in too much pain though, and swinging his sword was starting to wear him down little by little. It wasn’t until about the 5th time he got swiped that Gladio eventually shoved Noct back and slammed his shield down in front of him.

“Stay here!” He shouted, a weird mixture of annoyance and worry evident in his voice.

Now down to just the three of them, it took longer to clear the horde than it would have if they had all four of them, but soon enough they had bested the seadevils and all three men collapsed in the sand for a breather.

“Noct, what the fuck was that about? You weren’t paying attention at all and letting them into your blind spots. Are you really that fucking bratty that you’d rather get beat around than fight _just_ so you can get back to the hotel?” Gladio practically spat out in his direction. It didn’t help that they’d been out there for hours, the sun already having descended and was just hitting the horizon, but it still left a grueling heat in its wake.

“Fuck off, Gladio! I did my best out there, alright? I’m just having an off day or whatever,” Noct retaliated, not moving from his spot in the sand.

He was afraid that getting up would show the pain on his face and he really didn’t need any more questions from them.

“Yeah well you having an off day means making my day a hell of a lot harder because not only do I have to fight for myself but I have to fight for you AND protect you at the same time!,” Gladio retorted, shoving one of the toes of his boots into the sand in an ironically petulant manner.

Prompto frowned and stood up. “Guys! Can we not fight? Come on, we did the hunts, now we can just go back to the hotel and-”

“Oh shut up, Prompto, it’s your fault I’m like this anyways because you just _had_ to have me get a stupid massage this morning and that guy totally fucked up my back!”

Prompto stopped and clamped his mouth shut as tears began to form in his eyes.

“Highness, that’s enough!” Ignis suddenly interjected, his voice sharply cut through the tension in the air. He stood up and dusted the sand off his trousers then went to Prompto’s side and wrapped the younger boy in a small embrace. He glared at his charge and suddenly Noctis felt very small.

“That’s why you’ve had a stick up your ass since we left the resort? Your back hurts? Noct why didn’t you fuckin’ tell us? We could have gotten you a curative or had you sit out the hunts,” Gladio huffed, annoyed that it had to come to this.

“Because you or Ignis would have thought I was lying or something and being the ‘lazy prince’ that you always call me. It was my idea to come here and I know it’s expensive and everything but we haven’t had time to ourselves lately and I thought coming to the beach would be good for all of us. So I didn’t want to skip the hunt and make you guys do all the work like you always do. I just-” he stopped and bit his lower lip then gave a frustrated little sigh. “I just wanted this to be a relaxing weekend for us all and I didn’t want to upset you guys like you were the last time I fucked up.” Noctis had been staring into the sand the entire time he spoke and when he finished he didn’t dare look up lest he see the disappointed faces of his three boyfriends.

Noctis knew he could be a brat and he knew why he had the title of a lazy prince but that didn’t mean he liked it. He tried to change that when he could, offering to do dishes after dinner or agree to take an extra hunt for the gil so that weekends could be spent in a hotel room rather than a hard haven but he knew he didn’t always succeed in trying. It felt like hours since he had stopped talking and Noctis was almost certain they had just left him there to fend for himself but then he felt Prompto’s perpetually cold arms slide around his shoulders and tackle him into a hug.

“Awww dude! You know we could never hate you!”

“Yeah, you could be annoying as shit and a royal pain in the ass,” Gladio added as his tattooed arms circled around the two of them.

“But you’re _our_ royal pain in the ass and we wouldn’t have you any other way, Highness.” Ignis finished the sentiment by hugging the three of them as well. He placed a kiss to Noctis’ temple and then pulled back to stand.

“Come now, let’s get back to the hotel. I can turn in our hunts to Coctura and get to work on providing you all a meal fit for hard working hunters, Do you think you can walk, Highness?” Ignis questioned with a quirk of his brow.

“Uhhh, probably not- Ow! Gladio watch it!” Noctis gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck as he was lifted up and into his shield’s arms.

“Yeah yeah, come on princess, you’ve got a bed with your name on it.” Gladio smirked and planted an annoyingly wet kiss on Noctis’ temple which had the younger boy furiously rubbing at the mark.

“Gross!” He groaned, but made no other move to squirm out of his large boyfriend’s arms. As the four made their way down the beach and back to the hotel, Noctis looked to Prompto and frowned.

“Hey, Prom. I’m sorry for getting so mad back there and yelling at you. You know I didn’t mean it right? It wasn’t your fault at all. You were just trying to help and that stupid massage guy didn’t know what he was doing.” Noctis reached his hand out for the blond’s. Prompto laughed softly and linked his finger’s with his best friends, giving his hand a little peck.

“Yeah, I know you didn’t mean it, dude. If I had to fight for hours in that much pain I’d probably be all mad too. Don’t worry about it. Just tell us next time, okay? We worry about you too, ya know.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks Prom.” Noctis gave him a genuine smile and Gladio interrupted the moment by jostling Noctis a bit.

“Alright lovebirds, save it for the hotel room okay? We don’t need you two banging on the beach to be the front page of tomorrow’s Eos Daily.”

“It would be quite the spread, though.” Ignis mused and held his chin with a gloved hand, deep in thought.

“I’d rather spread something else, if you know what I mean,” Gladio said with a grin.

Ignis merely sighed, but smiled regardless.

“You are incorrigible.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah Iggy, you love us!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Once again, this is my first time writing fanfic for this fandom and I am no way a writer. It's something I used to do on my off time but never to the extent of writing fics.
> 
> You can come find me on tumblr @ https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/
> 
> Send me asks or responses or just yell at me if you want!


End file.
